John Connor
John Connor is one of the main protagonists of the Terminator series (except the first and fith, where his father Kyle Reese was the protagonist and the fith in which Connor is the main antagonist). He was portrayed by many various actors such as: actor Michael Edwards, Edward Furlong, Nick Stahl, Christian Bale and by Jason Clarke who also played Malcom and the villainous Stenz in White House Down. Biography The Terminator John is mentioned and is the basis of the film (the titular Terminator is attempting to kill Sarah Connor because she will be his mother) but does not make a physical appearance. However, at the end of the film, Sarah is pregnant with John. Terminator 2: Judgment Day In 1995, He was a 10 year old juvenile delinquent living with foster parents while his mom was at a hospital for a mentally insane for trying to blow up Cyberdyne Systems. One day while in an arcade with a friend, the T-1000 and the Terminator T-800 (who looks exactly like the Terminator in the original film but has, in this film, been sent as a protector) fight over John. This starts a chase sequence where the T-800 and John try to lose the T-1000. Later that night, his mom breaks out and he and the Terminator (T-800) go to save her. The three escape. John teaches The Terminator how to be like a human. He teaches him sayings like "Hasta la Vista Baby!" (to the amusement of the film-goers). He forms an emotional bond with this Terminator and does not want the Terminator to destroy himself when he does at the end of the film. Also, John Connor is briefly seen as an adult in a flash-forward. In this battle scene, his face is heavily scarred. Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines In 2004, John Connor is now a young adult at age 19. When the film opens, he reveals in monologue that he has been living off-the-grid after the events of T2, even as the original Judgment Day deadline of 4:20 on August 29, 1997 came to pass without incident. His mother eventually developed terminal leukemia and died. In the film, John crosses paths with Kate Brewster, a former classmate from when he was living with his foster parents. He is attacked by a T-X Terminator, which was sent from the future to August 24, 2004. Unlike its predecessors, the T-X's objective was to terminate his future officers as secondary targets because John's location was unknown. When it encounters John it changes its priority to focus entirely on him and Kate. A protector T-850 (Model 101) is also sent back in time from the future to protect John, and it explains that Judgment Day had not been avoided as initially thought, but delayed to 2004, also stating that Judgment Day is inevitable. Terminator Salvation Terminator Genisys Gallery Edward-furlong-terminator.jpg|Young John Connor in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. John_Connor_Ending.jpg|A sad John during a farewell to the T-800 in the 1991 second film. Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fighters Category:TV Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Seeker of Veangence Category:Orphans Category:Military Heroes Category:1990's Debuts Category:Narrators Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Gunmen Category:Kid Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Liars Category:Child Nurturer Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:The Chosen One Category:Riders Category:Soldiers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Archenemy Category:Serious Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Married Heroes Category:Twins/Clones Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Possessed Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Hybrids Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mature Category:Heroes who have Died in Disgrace Category:Antagonist Heroes